Delsie What if?
by EvilhariboMadness
Summary: What if that girl from ten didn't give the pot to the desperate girl from three? What of she died before she had the chance to save a dying boy? Please R&R :D


**I was bored and I thought 'HAYE! Why not make a Delsie story?'**

**Delsie is mine and Squintz's couple we made when we were roleplaying 'n' other stuff :3 Discus is mine and Elsie's is her's :D**

_Delsie; What if?_

_Basic Backstory; The previous victor (victor of the 1000th Hunger Games) commited suicide, just moments after she was spoken to by the tribute who placed 2nd's brother. Now in the 1001st Hunger Games, TWO people can win_

_**Elsie Tanner POV~**_

I awake slowly and sleepily rub my eyes. I look around. Why am I in a cave? Oh that's right, I'm in the 1001th Annual Hunger Games. I listen out for the familiar sound of Discus- my only ally and District Partner- breathing. A silence lingers in the air and I feel sick. What's happened to him? Is he injured? Or worse, dead?

"Discus!" I yell, grabbing my Vorpal Blade and Spear and I run out of the cave, "Discus!"

There's so many places he could be and so little time. It's only day two and there's 7 of us left- The Girl from Two, Me and Discus, The Boy and Girl from Ten and the Boy and Girl from Eleven. I hear some voices ahead of me. I think I can make out Discus' voice but the words I can't exactly hear.

And then I see them. The two from Eleven, stabbing and kicking and punching Discus. I ran up to the girl, plunging my blade into her neck. The cannon sounds and the boy turns to face me, "Y-You k-killed her?"

I nod, flashing him a twisted grin, "And now you"

We fight for a bit before I manage to get him pinned to the ground, "Any last words?"

He smiles something wicked, "Sorry I stabbed your boyfriend"

I stab him repeatedly, "Sorry I killed your girlfriend asshole!"

I turn to Discus and smile, "Are you ok?"

No answer, he just lies on the ground, still bleeding. He's breathing and I can see he wants his eyes to open.

"He's as good as dead" A voice behind me says.

I turn to see the blonde girl from Ten, "W-what do you want?"

She smiles, "I'll give you this and then I'll leave"

She fishes a pot out of her pocket, "It can heal anyth-"

She falls to the ground with an arrow in the back of her neck. The girl from Two laughs and then mocks me for caring so much, "I'll leave you, and get you later. Right now, I need to kill Ten"

That's not all, she takes the pot from the girl and runs off.

"E-Elsie?"

I look at Discus, "Y-yeah"

"W-what's going on?"

I walk over to him and lie in front of him, tears starting to form in my eyes, "The two from Eleven beat you and then I killed them and then the girl from Ten was about to help us but she was killed and then-"

I'm cut off when Discus presses his lips against mine. It lasts for ten seconds at the least and he smiles, "I needed to do that, just once"

I blush and I can feel my cheeks turning a dark crimson, "W-what do you mean"

It's his turn to blush, "I think- no wait, I _know_ I am in love with you that's why I was so desperate to get us both out of here"

"We still can!" I insist, wanting to believe my own words, but knowing that he'll die and there's nothing I can really do to help him.

"Elsie, let me die here…I need to"

I can feel the tears rolling down my face, "I don't want you to! I just found out you love me and I might love you and, and, and. I don't want to leave here without you"

He smiles weakly. Its obvious that he's minutes from death, "Go win for me…for us. Please"

I nod, still choking on my tears, "O-ok"

He smiles once more and then kisses me again. I smile as I kiss back- he could do anything in his last moments of life, but here he is kissing me. He puts a single hand around my neck.

For what seems like an hour but has only been a short while, Discus pulls away, "Bye"

I look at him with a shocked look, trying to figure out what he meant by that. By the time I did, the hand that he was holding onto my neck to, was on the ground. A cannon went off. And I start to cry, hugging his body, whispering, "Please don't go…I-I need you Discus…please"

A snap pulls me back to the games. The girl from Two is there, ready to kill me, "Awww, miss your boyfriend"

Something triggers in me and my shy persona vanishes, "If it weren't for you, he'd still be here!"

I grab my spear and throw it. I hope it kills here in the most painful of ways.

**That's not it! New chapter will be up :D So in mine and Squintz's RP, the girl from Ten gives Elsie the pot and Discus is alive and eventually, they win the hunger games, get married when he's 19 and she's 18 and then have two kids, along with the daughter that Discus had when he was 15. All sweet and a mini fairytale :D Anywaise! R&R please :3 It'll make me want to write more :D**


End file.
